regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mordecai's Dream Date
Transcript (Mordecai and Rigby are sitting at their table again.) Mordecai: Dude, you bombed last night! Rigby: Shut up! I'd like to see you ask Margaret out! Mordecai: No way! I always get tongue-tied! Rigby: Oh, please! That can't happen in real life! (Cut to outside of The Coffee Shop. Mordecai's tongue is literally tied.) Rigby: Dude! It actually happened! I can't believe it! Mordecai: Shut up. Rigby: What? I can't hear you! Mordecai: I said shut up! Rigby: Still can't hear ya! Mordecai: That's it! (The two punch each other.) Margaret: Uh......, hi, Mordecai? (Mordecai rips most of his tongue out and smacks it on Rigby.) Rigby: Owwwwwwwwww! Mordecai: Uh..., hey, Margaret! Margaret: Hi.... I guess? Mordecai: Sorry, Rigby was acting like a child! Rigby: You're the child, suckface! (Mordecai punches Rigby.) Rigby: Owwwwwwwww! Mordecai: Uh......................can you go on a date with me?! Margaret: Sure, I have nothing else to do. Mordecai:(Thinking.):Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(Not thinking.): Awesome! Margaret: Cool. How 'bout eight? Mordecai: Sure! Margaret: It's a date. (Cut to the interior of Pops' House. Mordecai has a suit on.) Mordecai: Do you think this suit looks good? Rigby: Whatever you say! Hahahahaah! Mordecai: Whatever! I don't have time for childish talking! Rigby: Suckface! Mordecai: Well, Rigby, see ya later! Or in a week. Rigby: Good luck! You're gonna need it! Hahahahaha! Mordecai: I heard that! Rigby: You were suppose to! (Cut to Eileen's house. Eileen is putting the final touches on Margaret's dress, which is yellow.) Eileen: You look beautiful, Margaret! Margaret: Aw, thanks, Eileen! More women need friends like you! Eileen:(Blushes.) Ready, Margaret? Margaret: Yeah! Eileen: You go then! Good luck! Margaret: Thanks! See ya! Eileen: Sure! Even though you didn't wish me good luck on my date! (Mordecai and Rigby are at the same french restaurant as the one Rigby and Eileen.) Mordecai: I heard this place has good food! Margaret: Yeah, me too! Waiter: Bonjour, monsieur and madame. What will you be having tonight? Mordecai: I have no idea. Margaret: Me either! Waiter: Why don't you try the fromage? It is a good meal for you, how you say, Americans. Mordecai: I have no idea what you just said, but I'll have that! Margaret: Me too! Waiter: Tres bien! You will get your order soon enough. (Later.....) Mordecai: That wasn't bad. Margaret: Yeah! It was delicious! Mordecai: Margaret, why'd you ask me out for a date? Just curious. Margaret: Uh...... I don't think you'd like to know why. Mordecai: Why? Margaret: I felt bad for you, okay!? Mordecai: W-what? Margaret: Well, I was getting tired of women laughing at you and, you know. Mordecai: Did you want to date me? Margaret: Well, no. I'm sorry. Mordecai: This date's over! Margaret: Why? I thought you wanted me to date you! Mordecai: I did, and still do, but, I want you to do something you want to do! Margaret: Uh................................................... Mordecai: Make your mind up, Margaret! When you do, then ask me on a date, okay?! Margaret: I'm sorry, Mordecai. Mordecai: Sorry's won't cut it, Margaret! Margaret: But, Mordecai! (Mordecai leaves the restaurant.) Margaret: Look, I'm sorry, Morde-. Mordecai: Tell me when you're being truthful! Margaret: Huh. (Later...) Margaret: Look, Mordecai, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can you forgive me? Mordecai: (Sarcastic): Yeah, sure. Margaret: Come on, I just wanted you to feel great. Mordecai: But you weren't being truthful. I want you to be real with me Margaret. I don't want you to be fake. Don't do what you don't want to do just to please me. I want both of us happy. I hope you learn that when you really want to date me. Margaret: But Mordecai....... Mordecai: No! Just go ahead and get your new boyfriend. I just don't care anymore. (Walks away and wipes away tear.) (Margaret then rubs her arm with a guilty face and walks away.) (Cut to the Coffee Shop.) Margaret: Look Mordecai, I want us to talk. Mordecai: Leave me alone. Shouldn't you be searching for your boyfriend? Margaret: I don't care about him anymore! I care about you! I've realized what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry for that, but I want us to be friends again, and, maybe, when we're ready, head to the next level. Mordecai: Do you really mean it? Margaret: Of course! I want us to have a new date! Mordecai: Aw, what the heck? Let's do it! (Mordecai and Margaret are back at the French restaurant. They eat food and laugh. The end.) Credits: WRITTEN by: Rackliffelikespurple INSPIRATION by: Rosita Pink and Kaitlyn Dunlap NAME IDEA by: Kaitlyn Dunlap. Category:Episode